


Wreaths and Bows

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Gen Work, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-30
Updated: 2004-12-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: But this was her place now, so she used what she had, brought in wreaths and bows.





	Wreaths and Bows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

Wreaths and Bows

## Wreaths and Bows

The woman looked out at her surroundings. Desert far as the eye could hope to see, nothing on the horizon to interrupt her view. 

And it was hers. Hers to own. Hers to run. Hers to keep safe. 

No one could take it from her. The people in her care would thrive here, she would see to it. 

She had done well she thought. Only two years away and already with a place of her own. She had won it fairly. She would have fought for it with her dying breath. Would have tore that deed out of the boss's cold dead hands. And she had. 

She had done well, it didn't matter what they said. She had done this one her own terms. Everything would be on her own terms now. 

Her own terms would serve her well out here. They hadn't worked as well back home. They were glad to be rid of her, all but one. 

The girl had been her best and to tell the truth, only friend at the academy. When they move onto the house they chose rooms adjoining to one another. In the midst of troubled nights spent without clients they would open the connecting door and spend their nights whispering and swapping secrets. 

Later it became clear to her that she had to leave. She held on though. Held on until they made it clear that it was no longer her choice. 

So she left. But she never stopped thinking of her, never stopped hoping for her. 

Time came and went, but she never stopped. She had left the house in crisp weather, snow falling and garlands draped around. Here there was no such thing. The was hot, there was dry, there was nothing else. 

But this was her place now, so she used what she had, brought in wreaths and bows. 

And thought of her.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Wreaths and Bows**   
Author:   **JaneEyre17**   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen *slash***  |  **1k**  |  **12/30/04**   
Characters:  Inara, Other \- Nandi   
Pairings:  Nandi/Inara   
Summary:  But this was her place now, so she used what she had, brought in wreaths and bows.   
  



End file.
